starflight3fandomcom-20200214-history
Harsyrak
This area serves as the species overview. Basic Characteristics *''Type'': Aquatic *''Durability'': 6 *''Learning Rate'': 6 *''Science: Good *Navigation: Average *Tactical: Average *Engineering: Excellent *Communication: Good *Medicine: Good *''Genders: 2 *''Life Stages'': Adolescent at 12 years. Adult at 17 years. Middle age at 40 yrs. Old Age at 54 years. Venerable Age at 73 years. *''Lifespan'': 75+9d5 years. *''Height'': 3.0 meters; 2.25 + (2d5 x 0.15) meters. *''Mass'': 100 kilograms; 75 + (same 2d5 from height) x 5) kilograms. *''Niche/Symmetry'': Carnivorous Bilateral Consumer *''Speed/Transit'': Swimmer, 48 m/rd (29 kph); Biped , 30 m/rd (18 kph) *''Volume'': 0.1 m^3 *''HD'': 49/52/47 *''HP'': 60 *''Unarmed Damage'': 10 HP *''STV'': 120 MU (1200 MU/m^3) Physical Description The Harsyrak are a race of shark-like aquatic sentients. Though mostly adapted for swimming, they can move on land, and have electromagnetic feeler-like structures that they use for manipulating objects. They communicate with each other in a similar fashion. Space Units Harsyrak ships are armed with Shock Guns, which will "arc" from their target to other nearby enemies, dealing the equivalent of a class 6 laser strike to every craft that is hit. In addition, Harsyrak vessels come equipped with Teleportation Beacons, which call nearby reinforcements to enter the encounter. Harsyrak Frigate Harsyrak Cruiser Shock Gun *Type: Beam *Recharge: 12 seconds *Range: Unlimited *Energy: 0.04 *Falloff: None. *Mass: 1 hT per rack / 5 hT per turret *Effects: **Collide: False **Arc: True **Discriminate: True Teleportation Beacon Ground Units This gives a general listing of the vehicles available to the given race. Engaging the ground units of a species in combat will have the same general effect on the player's relations with the species as engaging their units in space. The mineral composition of ground units will be the same as that listed for space units, though the amounts will be somewhat lessened. Indication of "turrets" for a ground unit allow the unit to fire a weapon in any direction; otherwise, the unit must face their target before they may attack another unit. Ground units always include a very generic description of how the unit will appear. Ground Units in general use the same ratings as space units, but have a few additional properties as outlined below: * Still need a response on energy. **''Melee'': An attack that can only be delivered when that object's collision area is touching the collision area of its target. **''Flat'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on flat land. **''Mount'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on steep mountains. This will likely be determined by rapid changes in planetary elevation, though the exact amount of elevation change necessary has not yet been determined. **''Liquid'' The speed/efficiency the unit travels on a liquid surface (possibly also including ice and cooling lava.) Leave it here; you can try to make vehicles, but don't make it a priority. Ground Units Harsyrak: *Energy: 3 *Armor: 0 *Melee: 0 *Laser: 1 (Turret) *Missile: 0 *Flat: 2 *Mount: 1 *Liquid: 4 A shark like aquatic sentient. Though mostly adapted for swimming, it can move on land by crawling on its fins. It has Electromagnetic feeler like structures that it uses for manipulating objects and communication. Swimmer: *Energy: 8 *Armor: 6 *Melee: 0 *Laser: 6 (Turret) *Missile: 5 *Flat: 2 *Mount: 3 *Liquid: 6 A submersible vehicle with a smooth, oval hull and powered by flexible propulsion fins. Territory This describes where to find the species in question. Territory is made up of the following: *''Patrol'': This lists in which sectors the species can be found. *''Space'': This lists the boundaries of the species' sphere(s) of influence. Generally, within the sphere of influence encounters with the species will be far more common. *''Star'': This lists any star systems specifically patrolled by the species. *''World'': This lists any worlds upon which the species inhabits, or any world where they maintain ground units (including structures such as trading posts). *'Patrol': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': Prominent *'Space': **''Alpha Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Delta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Beta Sector'': centered at 51.71x39.98, 52.34 parsecs radius *'Star': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': To be Determined *'Worlds': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': Harsyr (26x47, p2) Status *'Ally': **''Initial'': Numlox, Nogona, Arcel **''Final'': Numlox, Nogona, Arcel, Empire *'Enemy': **''Inital'': Draconi, Rokta, Klaptur, Ancients **''Final'': Draconi, Rokta, Klaptur, Phlegmak Economy This lists what specialty trade goods the species will trade, as well as the general economic conditions the species' civilization is under. Specific trade good data for this species will be generated once the final list of specialty trade goods has been finalized. For the time being, this species does not conduct trade of specific specialty trade goods. *'Economic Status Levels': **''(World): Level *'Specialty Trade Goods Purchased': **Good (World; Coordinates, Planet) *'Specialty Trade Goods Sold': **Good (World; Coordinates, Planet) Economy Notes Economy: *Buy: TBA *Sell: TBA Supplemental Information The Harsyrak are almost fanatically devoted to order and structure, in both their own society and in that of the Beta Sector in general. When encountering new species or individuals, the Harsyrak will insist on certain procedures being followed. If their protocol is not respected, they will break off communications and leave. However, once one has proven its good intentions to the Harsyrak and their cause, they will be very loyal and helpful (and will not require so many formalities). The Harsyrak society evolved from the ancient hunting parties of their ancestors, who swam the depths of their watery homeworld. When they found that they could organize farms in which to breed their prey species, their population exploded. Soon, the giant packs of hunters-turned-farmers were at each other's gills over even the slightest offenses and their civilization was pushed to the brink of collapse. It was then that a young Harsyrak, known only as "The Founder" in the present, created the "The Order" which outlined exactly how every Harsyrak must behave in every possible situation. The rapid adoption of The Order saved the society of the Harsyrak, and brought them to the conclusion that total order is the only way to survive and succeed, given any situation. Though they lacked creativity and innovation, the Harsyrak gradually advanced into a spacefaring civilization. They then sent out they're first scout ships to systematically explore the surrounding space. The fleet returned to the homeworld with stories of chaos and turmoil. At this time, the Numlox-Gazurtoid war was at its peak, with no hope of ending anytime soon. After a review of the scouts' findings, the Harsyrak Council concluded that the Numlox' attempts to put down the Gazurtoid crusade was the most orderly course of action, and they allied with them. Though the early Harsyrak ships were too primitive to stand any chance against the Gazurtoid armada, the shark race did make very good scouts and spies, as the Gazurtoid would not attack or kill fellow water-breathers. The war ended when the Numlox used their recently discovered Dark Matter Charge technology to destroy much of the Gazurtoid fleet and then banished the remaining attack vessels from the sector (though the Gazurtoid homeworld and its air-breather worshiping inhabitants were left alone.) The conclusion of the war left the Beta Sector in a long age of peace, in which time the Harsyrak advanced technologically. But this age was eventually brought to a close with the arrival of the Uhlek, a race many times more powerful than the Gazurtoid. To halt the invasion, the Numlox had to send the vast majority of their might to the coreward front, leaving the interior to fend for itself. Pandemonium soon dominated the sector - the Nogona began bombing the Gazurtoid homeworld, Arcel ships began running into their destination planets, and the Rokta quickly began expanding and claiming most of the systems of the Beta Sector. The Harsyrak Council swiftly decided that intervention was necessary, and assigned its advanced fleet to the mission. With their characteristic efficiency, the Harsyrak disabled the Nogona fleet in orbit over the Gazurtoid homeworld and hauled the ships back to their space (an act that the Nogona have not forgotten to this day). They then built navigational aids and tugs to guide the massive craft of the careless Arcel around obstacles and into ports without accidents. Finally, they set up blockades around the recently colonized and conquered Rokta worlds, that starved them of reinforcements and supplies until they were forced to retreat back within the original borders of Rokta space. The Harsyrak had restored peace to the troubled sector and all was well, until the majority of the Numlox fleet fled the sector along with some creatures they called the "Keepers." Their defensive line thoroughly weakened, the Numlox could hold back the invaders no longer and retreated into the interior. The Uhlek charged around and through the space of every race, destroying every star vessel they encountered along the way. No sooner had the last ship of the Uhlek departed from the sector, than the remnant Numlox began the process of regrouping and redeploying their skeletal fleet for a new purpose. They informed the Harsyrak that solar fire would soon burn every world in the sector, and those bearing life must have their magnetic fields fortified using massive orbital structures of their design. The Harsyrak offered to help and the Numlox sent them the technical instructions for building the Planet Sentinels. The two species worked on the massive project diligently, but soon a disturbing problem became known. As the rate the flare wave moved increased, it became apparent that a couple of the coreward worlds would not have their sentinels completed in time. Fortunately, the Numlox came up with an alteration to the plans that would allow the platforms to be constructed before the deadline, while still being effective. Unfortunately, the Harsyrak refused to accept the amendments, citing from "The Order" that it was disorderly to change a plan when it was already in the process of being executed, regardless of the situation. As a result, the orbiting defense station was completely non-functional, when the wave reached the Klaptur homeworld, leaving the surface to boil and burn. By the time the flaring reached the Draconi homeworld of Drkhon, their sentinel was only marginally operational, and their world was heavily damaged and permanently altered. The exodus of the Crystal Planet marked the beginning of a new great era of relative calm and peace. This second golden age was only tarnished relatively recently, by the piracy of the marauding Klaptur corsairs, the relentless expansionism of the Rokta and the newest and greatest threat- the now spacefaring Draconi, who's technological abilities had been driven by necessity, to a level that easily matched that of the Harsyrak. The Harsyrak were greatly challenged by the Draconi, who blamed them for their sufferings and sought to rain their vengeance upon them in the form they hated most - chaos. Whenever Harsyrak tried to bring order to a situation, the Draconi would follow along and sow turmoil. Many skirmishes with the Draconi ensued, but with inconclusive ends. It seemed there would be no climax to the conflict, until the Draconi suddenly went silent. For years there was peace in the Beta Sector, until the Rokta started on another of their predictable warpaths to forcibly colonize their surroundings. The Harsyrak formed a large task force from the larger part of their fleet, expecting the Draconi to be reinforcing the Rokta as they often did. But they did not encounter a Draconi resistance force, and were able to push back the simple minded Rokta invaders in a more orderly than normal fashion. In their satisfaction, the Harsyrak were completely oblivious to the Draconi armada that had silently massed not far from their core space. All hope for the Harsyrak grew very dim as the Draconi plowed through their thinned out defenses. But just before the reptiles had approached to within striking distance of their hated nemeses' homeworld, a Numlox attack fleet appeared on their scopes. The flying sentients had arrived to defend their old comrades. Even against the might of the Numlox, the Draconi tried their best to push through, until they had sustained significant losses and were forced to retreat. The Harsyrak had been granted their survival, but the Draconi had tasted blood and would be waiting for another opportunity to solidify. Recently, the Numlox have retreated to their inner-most space with little explanation, and have not answered any of the Harsyrak's requests for help, as they battle to keep the more aggressive races in check. And now a far wider and deadlier threat has begun to emerge - the Ancients. Importance The Harsyrak provide useful information about local races, recent events and general info. While they do not provide many of the more vital clues, they do communicate in a very straightforward way (if you follow their diplomatic protocol) and are a good starting point. Also, the Harsyrak will give the Harsyrak Beacon to individuals that they have come to trust. This device can be used during an encounter to try and summon Harsyrak ships to aid in combat (similar to the Imperial Beacon.) Communication Text This final "stat" is a listing of phrases a species will use in communications with the player. For more details on this system, see the discussion on This final "stat" is a listing of phrases a species will use in communications with the player. For more details on this system, see the discussion on the Communication Mechanics, Interface and Engine. In addition to communications phrases, this section should include the species reactions to various communications postures, as well as their "threshhold values" (again, see the Communication Engine discussion for details). ''As a new species, there is (obviously) no old text to analyze. Communications messages for this species will need to be generated at a later date. Communications Messages Notes None at this time. ---- NEXT: Arcel PREVIOUS: Numlox TOP ----